Don't Leave Me
by inu-kokoro
Summary: Both Terra and Beast Boy have harboured feelings for each other since they met, but will Terra's dark secret change everything? TerraxBeast Boy. A one-shot song fiction to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.


**Author's Note:** Okay, I've just recently been turned into a Teen Titans fan, so I decided to try and find some fan fictions about them. I was totally shocked and mortified when I found that there were no (Okay, maybe _one._) fan fictions that had just pure Terra and Beast Boy romance. I'm such a hopeless romantic for the pair...

Thus I decided I would try my luck at making my own fan fiction for them. So out popped this little song fiction to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. (Yes, Li, I know you might kill me for using this song. It was just begging to be used though...)

**Disclaimer:** I guess I'll just say I don't own Terra and Beast Boy, although that should be completely obvious because this is a **Fan Fiction** site, but whatever. Oh, yeah, and the song lyrics for Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls are not mine either.

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

By inu-kokoro

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Beast Boy laced his fingers with Terra's, pulling her a little closer to him. He felt as though he was on top of the world right now; it was he and Terra, being almost normal teenagers. They were sitting on top of the Titan's headquarters, watching the sunset of brilliant hues of gold, fuchsia, and violets. The air was perfect, not too cold, but there was enough bite in the air to give him an excuse to pull her a little closer to him. In turn that gave her a perfect excuse to lean into him. Ever since Terra had joined the Teen Titans, he had felt something towards her that he couldn't quite figure out. It was like an invisible special bond between the two, something a little deeper than a scratch on the surface of friendship.

It was during this sunset that he found out what he was experiencing, though. He was infatuated with her. His free slender green fingers ran through her pale blonde hair, a small smile on his face. Would he be able to tell her how he felt? What if she didn't feel the same way? Could he handle the rejection?

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_and sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"Beast Boy?" Terra asked in a whisper, sounding unsure.

"Yeah?"

"If you knew something about me... Something terrible... Would you still be my friend? Would you leave me?" She turned to face him, brushing her light blonde hair out of her startling blue eyes full of uncertainty. His emerald eyes looked straight into hers, wondering why she was so hesitant and uncomfortable.

"Of course I would, Terra. You're my best friend," _Maybe something more._ "I'll always stay with you."

"...Am I just your friend?" She asked him, looking down at the black rooftop, withdrawing her pale hand from his green one. Beast Boy was stunned for a moment. If he lied to her then she might disappear. Or their friendship might vanish. Or maybe even Terra would run away. If he was told her that she was so much more to him than she knew, there was that chance of rejection. Was she just playing mind games with him? No. No, Terra would never do something like that to him.

"No..." Beast Boy replied quietly, his green hand cupping her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Terra... I-I like you... I _really_ like you." Unknowingly, he almost held his breath in anticipation of what her reaction would be.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I... I like you too, Beast Boy." Terra smiled a little, though it was lacking happiness, and was a little uneasy. He let out the breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding and reached for her hand. Terra moved both her hands though, wrapping her arms around her torso. "Can I trust you with a secret?" She questioned him, pushing away his hand on her face reluctantly, and returning her gaze to the ground.

"Yeah. Go ahead, tell me."

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

"I... I'm not only a Teen Titan." Terra whispered in a barely audible voice. Her grip around her small frame tightened, the joints of her fingers turning white.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I... I work for Slade too." She choked out, bowing her head further, tears undoubtedly spilling from her crystal eyes. Now was the ultimate test of their friendship. Would he stay or would he go? Terra didn't need to look over at Beast Boy to see that his muscles had tensed at this news and he was momentarily shell shocked. The few efforts he made to speak were made in vain. When she thought he wouldn't speak or say anything, her small anecdote came tumbling out of her mouth. "My powers... I didn't know how to handle them. He helped me. He made me his apprentice. My... My assignment was to destroy you guys. Destroy you from the inside out. I was going to do that... But I don't want to. I really don't want to. I like being with you guys. You're my friends... Please don't leave me!" Her throat tightened, cutting off her speech. If tears hadn't been flowing freely before, they were now doing so, creating small puddles on the black rooftop. _I hope he understands me... The others probably wouldn't._

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"... Do you still want to work for Slade?" Beast Boy inquired, not touching her before she answered. The answer would have to be the right answer also. Otherwise he would go back on his promise to stay by her and be her friend. He hoped he would not have to do that. For the second time, he held his breath.

"No!" She shook her head vehemently, sending a spray of blonde locks flying out around her head. "I want to be... A T-Titan! Please, don't leave me alone!"

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"I won't leave you." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She allowed him to do so, her head resting on his chest. After the realization that he wouldn't leave her alone came, her tears subsided. "It's okay now, Terra. Don't be afraid. I'm here."

"Thank you. So much. I... Value your friendship..."

"Is that all I am to you?" He asked, half-mocking her from earlier. A small cocky grin emerged on his face. Terra adjusted her position so that she could look him in the eyes, a trace of a smile on her lips. Forgotten tears stained her cheeks, leaving glistening tracks.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"No. You're much more than that." Hesitantly at first, she leaned closer to him and closed the gap between them.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews are greatly appreciated, this is a one-shot, just in case you didn't pick up on that... Flames are accepted for critiquing my writing style. I think both Beast Boy and Terra were a little out of character, but that's just the way it is, so deal.


End file.
